1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wallpaper removing steamers and is concerned with inventive modifications and improvements to the steamer described in my United Kingdom Pat. No. GB 2,336,423 and my U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,940.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wallpaper remover described in the foregoing patent specifications comprises a base, a steam applicator assembly mounted on the base for dispensing steam upon the receipt thereof, and mounting means coupled to the base for releasably securing the same to a recipient surface. The mounting means includes at least one suction cup, and it was preferred to employ four suction cups at the respective corners of an oblong rectangular base. The suction cups are arranged to be mechanically operated by rotatable levers connected to a common actuator arm.
Such mechanically operated suction cups seal efficiently with smooth planar surfaces. They are commonly employed with panes of glass, for example. However, local areas of wall are often by no means flat, and an effective suction action with all four cups has been found not always to be achieved with the mechanically operated cups.